Lincoln's Reign
by Southern Reich
Summary: Leni tiene grandes planes para Royal Woods, y estos incluyen a todas las chicas de la ciudad y a su hermano. Lincoln x Harem (Advertencia: incluye Lavado cerebral y Bio-modificación. Léalo bajo su propio riesgo) Autor original: Geo Soul.


Advertencia: Las cosas van a ponerse oscuras a medida que avancen en el fic, léalo bajo su propio riesgo.

Criptograma: BJBBZ MFMMZ? EKCAC FAC ZJY? IRCFTC KCRI BC EKZ? EKZ? MLM ZJY MJ XKLT BC!

* * *

Lucy dio un leve quejido mientras poco a poco empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Talló un poco sus ojos, y luego de que su vista se aclaró miró a sus alrededores, sólo para descubrir que se encontraba dentro de una celda. Confundida, estiró sus brazos y su espalda para después sentarse en la cama. – ¿Dónde estoy? Este no es mi cuarto…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la celda abriéndose, causando a la vez que la gótica se sobresaltara. Por la puerta entró un gran guardia de apariencia femenina que guardaba mucha semejanza con Lori.

–Ya era hora de que despertaras.

– ¿Lori? –Lucy preguntó, lo cual hizo que la guardia se enfureciera.

– ¡Silencio, esclava! El amo quiere verte.

– ¿El amo? – Preguntó Lucy con confusión. Estaba por decir algo más cuando miró que la guardia caminó hacia ella, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ésta la tomó del cabello y a tirones la sacó de la celda. – ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Quién es el amo? –preguntó Lucy.

– ¡Dije que te calles! – respondió la guardia al tiempo que colocaba un collar de metal con una cadena en su cuello. Lucy al sentir el frío toque del metal en su pálida piel sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. La guardia dio un tirón a la cadena y empezó a caminar, mientras que Lucy hacía lo mejor que podía para seguirle el paso y al mismo tiempo resguardar su cuerpo del aire helado.

A medida que caminaban, Lucy pudo notar que ella no era la única atrapada en ese lugar; alrededor de ella miraba celdas con chicas desnudas en su interior, todas tenían la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

–Qué suerte tiene.

–Quiero hacerlo otra vez con el amo.

– ¿Creen que el amo la va a bendecir con su semilla?

–Sería una de las afortunadas.

–Lori, yo-

– ¡SILENCIO! Ya llegamos. – Lori arrastró a Lucy hasta una enorme puerta de acero de donde Lucy podía escuchar claramente gemidos provenientes del otro lado. La guardia tocó la puerta, y Lucy escuchó atentamente como los gemidos disminuían a medida ésta se abría lentamente.

–Entren.

A medida que avanzaban a través de la habitación, los ojos de Lucy se abrían como platos tras su fleco al ver a un montón de chicas que también tenían collares de metal en sus cuellos; todas estaban desnudas y se encontraban recostadas alrededor de un trono donde un hombre enmascarado estaba follando a su hermana Lynn.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Oh sí! ¡Sí! – gemía Lynn al mismo tiempo que el enmascarado hundía profundamente su pene en el cuerpo de la deportista

–Te he impregnado, Lynn. Dime, ¿qué harás si nace un varón?

–Yo… lo dejaré follarme tanto como quiera…

– ¿Y si nace una niña?

– ¡Entonces me encargaré de enseñarle los placeres del sexo!

Lucy tragó saliva, nunca había visto a su hermana de esa manera… y le parecía un poco excitante. Escuchó cómo Lynn gimió una vez más mientras el enmascarado sacaba su miembro, entonces el cuerpo de su hermana cayó al suelo con las otras chicas, gimiendo y lanzando una mirada hacia Lucy.

–Caballero de las sombras, ¿me has traído otra esclava?

–Sí, mi amo, está fresca y lista para usted.

–Excelente. Rómpela por mí, quiero verla suplicar.

–Sí, amo. – dijo Lori mientras una sonrisa malévola se formaba en su rostro. Se dio vuelta para encarar a una asustada Lucy, y en un parpadeo le dio una fuerte bofetada.

– ¡AH! – gimió la gótica para luego llevarse una mano a la cara. –L-Lori, esp-

Lucy fue interrumpida por la espada de Lori, quien mediante cortes veloces empezó a destrozar la ropa de la gótica, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

–El amo quiere que supliques, ¡ASÍ QUE EMPIEZA A SUPLICAR! – Lori exclamó para después dar una patada a que hizo caer a Lucy boca abajo. Intentó levantarse, pero entonces Lori la tomó del cabello para inmovilizarla y seguido de esto introdujo su puño entero en su ano.

– ¡AHHHHHH! –gritó la gótica mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y apretaba los puños, tratando de aguantar el intenso dolor.

– ¡Eso es, grita para el amo, ruega por su pene! – decía Lori con una sonrisa maniática mientras al mismo tiempo usaba su mano libre para frotar su propia intimidad.

– ¡AHHHHH! ¡LORI BASTA POR FAVOR! – gritaba Lucy desesperadamente, pero Lori en lugar de escuchar, empezó a comer salvajemente la intimidad de la gótica. – ¡AHHHHH!

– ¡Si dependiera de mí ya me habría deshecho de ti, pero el amo te quiere! –Lori empujaba su lengua más profundo dentro de la vagina de Lucy mientas ésta intentaba arrastrarse lejos de ella.

– ¡No irás a ningún lado! – dijo Lori mientras se ponía de pie y daba un fuerte pisotón en la espalda de Lucy.

– ¡AH! – gimió la gótica mientras arqueaba la espalda y alcanzaba su clímax. –Lori, por favor deten… –empezó a decir Lucy, pero entonces Lori le dio una patada que la hizo voltearse boca arriba. La gótica intentó levantarse, pero se detuvo al ver la espada de Lori apuntando al centro de su pecho. Lori la miró una vez más con la misma mirada psicópata mientras levantaba su espada, pero entonces…

– ¡YA BASTA CABALLERO DE LAS SOMBRAS!

–Pero amo, yo solo estaba…

– ¡SILENCIO ESCLAVA! ¡GUARDIAS! – gritó enfurecido el hombre, y en ese instante dos figuras que parecían ser ninjas y que guardaban una gran semejanza con Luan y Maggie aparecieron de las sombras para posarse detrás de Lori. –Lleven al Caballero de las sombras al Invernadero; quiero que reflexione acerca de sus actos.

–Enseguida, amo. –respondieron ambas al tiempo que daban una reverencia, luego tomaron a Lori por los brazos y la arrastraron hacia el pasillo.

– ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO AMO! ¡TODO MENOS EL INVERNADERO! – gritaba y pataleaba desesperadamente la rubia en un intento de pedir clemencia, pero el hombre sólo la ignoraba mientras su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más tenue hasta que dejó de escucharse.

– ¿El invernadero?

–Es un lugar donde tengo mi jardín, ahí se encuentran unas hermosas flores cuyo polen es un potente afrodisiaco. – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. –Eso le enseñará, pero suficiente de ella, es hora de que te enseñe lo que es placer.

Las mejillas de Lucy se encendieron mientras veía como el tipo se bajaba los pantalones, revelando su ya erecto miembro.

–Chicas, estimúlenla. –dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y ante esta señal las chicas alrededor del trono empezaron a arrastrarse hacia ella.

–Esperen… no, ¡aléjense! – Lucy decía mientras intentaba arrastrarse fuera de su alcance, pero le resultó imposible ya que una de ellas sujetó sus tobillos, derribándola en el proceso.

–No te resistas hermanita…– Lynn se puso encima de Lucy y la agarró de los hombros. –El amo se hará cargo de nosotras. – decía para después plantar un largo y duradero beso en los labios de la gótica.

–¡Mmmmm! – Lucy gemía al tiempo que trataba de liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos cesaron al sentir cómo sus piernas eran abiertas y dejaban expuesta su intimidad.

–Está muy húmeda…– dijo una de las chicas.

–Sus senos van a crecer si el amo le hace un bebé. –Chica Jordan decía mientras jugaba con los pezones de Lucy; lamía delicadamente uno mientras pellizcaba y apretaba el otro.

Lucy finalmente se liberó del beso y dio una bocanada de aire; su cabeza le daba vueltas mientras respiraba agitadamente.

–Lucy, ¿quieres que el amo te embarace? – preguntó Lynn.

Lucy soltó un gemido al sentir como empezaban frotar su vagina, causando a su vez que se excitara más. – ¡No! ¡No quiero un bebé!

–No tienes opción, eres el juguete de nuestro amo. –dijeron todas al mismo tiempo en un perturbador tono de voz.

Lucy trató de alejarlas y reponerse para huir, pero entonces miró que el hombre caminaba hacia ella.

–Abran sus piernas.

Las chicas tomaron las piernas de Lucy y las separaron, mientras que Lynn usaba su índice y dedo medio para abrir la húmeda intimidad de la gótica.

– ¡N-No por favor, me estoy guardando para alguien más!

–Oh, y ¿quién podría ser esa persona?

Lucy desvió la mirada al tiempo que se ruborizaba todavía más. –No… no puedo decirlo.

– ¡Dímelo o tomaré tu inocencia por la fuerza! – dijo mientras acariciaba la vagina de Lucy con su miembro.

– ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESTA BIEN, TE LO DIRE! – dijo con pánico Lucy. –Es… para Lincoln…

– ¿Tu hermano? Debes estar enferma para si quiera pensar en hacer tal cosa. ¿Qué te hace pensar que él te aceptará? –preguntó el enmascarado.

Ella desvió la mirada en un intento de no sentir tanta vergüenza. –Sé que está mal, sé que es algo asqueroso pero… de todas las personas que conozco, siento que solo en él puedo confiar totalmente, él me hace tener esos pensamientos impuros, él hace que tiemble cada vez que se enoja y grita, y verlo así de dominante me hace sentir extraña.

–Así que ¿quieres tener sexo con él? ¿Quieres que él te convierta en su esclava?

–…sí, quiero que destroce mi intimidad, que ningún otro hombre tome lo que le pertenece.

–Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… si querías que hiciera eso, sólo debiste haberlo pedido. – El hombre se quitó su máscara, y para sorpresa de Lucy (pero no de ustedes, ya que probablemente lo veían venir), resultó ser Lincoln.

– ¡¿Lincoln?! – Lucy preguntó para luego soltar un gemido, Lincoln estaba apretando sus pezones.

– ¡No! ¡Yo soy tu amo! – dijo Lincoln, y entonces las demás chicas empezaron a alejarse. –Y como tu amo, tu cuerpo y tu mente me pertenecen…

–No, eso no es…

*SLAP*

– ¡CALLATE, PERRA! – gritó mientras retorcía violentamente los pezones de Lucy y la embestía violentamente.

– ¡AHHHHHHH! –gritó al sentir su himen siendo roto; arqueó su espalda mientras un bulto se formaba en su vientre.

– ¡Eres mía, Lucille, mía y de nadie más! ¡Me perteneces! – Lincoln seguía embistiéndola salvajemente mientras continuaba jugando con sus senos.

– ¡AHHH! ¡LINCOLN!

– ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE BESE?!

– ¡S-S-SI!

–Entonces deja de resistir, y conviértete en mi esclava…– Lincoln susurró en su oído.

– ¡L-L-Lincoln! ¡Por favor!

– ¿Por favor qué?

–P-Por favor, amo.

– ¡Más fuerte!

– ¡Por favor amo!

– ¡TE DIJE QUE MÁS FUERTE, ESCLAVA!

– ¡POR FAVOR AMO, SE LO RUEGO!

Lincoln sonrió y plantó un profundo y apasionado beso en la boca de Lucy; sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras que Lucy gemía de placer.

– ¡Dime que es lo que eres y te llenaré con mi semilla porque solo las buenas esclavas tienen ese privilegio! – decía Lincoln mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

– ¡S-S-SOY TUYA!

–Supongo que esta esclava no quiere mi semilla…

– ¡NO, SI LA QUIERO! ¡SOY LA MALDITA PERRA SUCIA DE MI HERMANO MAYOR! ¡SOY SU ESCLAVA! – dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que Lincoln sonriera.

–Buena niña, aquí está tu recompensa…

* * *

Con un gemido, Lucy se despertó en su cama jadeando fuertemente y cubierta de sudor. Se sentía confundida y fuera de sí, pero luego de limpiarse la frente se dio cuenta que todavía seguía en su cuarto. – ¡Maldita sea! Esta es la cuarta vez que me pasa en este mes. – decía al tiempo que golpeaba con frustración la cama y escuchaba los ronquidos de su hermana Lynn. –Estas pesadillas me van a volver loca… pero… no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿cómo se sentirá? – Lucy suspiró, sentía que su cama estaba empapada… de nuevo. _Ahora tendré que encargarme de esto sin que nadie se dé cuenta._ Pensó.

Lucy se bajó de la cama e hizo bola la cobija y las sábanas para luego llevárselas fuera de la habitación. Esto ha estado pasando durante los últimos 8 meses desde que Lincoln se enfureció con ella y sus hermanas luego de ser acusado de robar de la canasta de donaciones en la escuela. Nunca lo había visto así de furioso, y el ver toda esa ira, ese dominio sobre sus cobardes hermanas luego de que estas le hayan ofrecido una disculpa lastimera la emocionó como nunca, y gracias a ello ha estado teniendo esos agresivos sueños húmedos donde Lincoln la viola y la vuelve sumisa. Incluso tenía sueños donde les hacía lo mismo a sus hermanas, y siempre se lo guardaba para ella por miedo a cómo reaccionaría su familia.

Lucy colocó las sábanas y la cobija en el cesto de la lavandería mientras suspiraba. _¿Cuánto más continuará esto?_

Lucy bostezó mientras subía las escaleras para salir del cuarto de lavado, pero cuando cerró la puerta, un leve ruido captó su atención, era el sonido de la TV encendida. _Oh, alguien está despierto. ¿Me habrán escuchado?_ Se preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia la sala, sólo para descubrir que era Leni mirando la TV.

–Oh, hola Lucy. – saludó Leni mientas Lucy caminaba hacia ella. – ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

–Tuve… tuve una pesadilla. –Lucy admitió con algo de pena.

–Awww, ¿de qué trataba? Tal vez pueda convencer a Lori para que te deje dormir con nosotras.

Lucy no sabía qué hacer; por una parte Leni era la más tierna de sus hermanas, y nunca se enojaría con ella. Por otra parte no era muy brillante, y usualmente tendía a olvidar cuando algo era secreto. –No importa, de todas formas no recuerdo de qué trataba.

– ¿Estás segura? Te ves algo nerviosa…

Lucy suspiró. _Está bien, le diré. Si tengo suerte lo habrá olvidado para mañana._ Pensó Lucy para después sentarse al lado de su hermana y contarle su sueño de principio a fin.

(Más tarde)

–Y entonces me desperté, y llevé mis sábanas y mi cobija al cuarto de lavado antes de que tú despertaras.

– ¡Lucy, eres una chica sucia! –Leni decía mientras se reía un poco, haciendo que la gótica se sonrojara. –No tenía idea que fueras así.

–Por favor no le digas a nadie, Leni, en especial a Lincoln.

–No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. De hecho, te voy a ayudar.

–Muchas grac… espera, ¿qué?

–Ya me oíste, Lucille, te voy a ayudar. –dijo Leni con un tono de voz normal, pero Lucy pudo notar algo más en sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué me llamaste por mi verdadero nombre?

–Porque las esclavas deben saber su lugar. –dijo Leni en un tono sombrío.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Lucy, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Leni la inmovilizó para después clavar una aguja directo en su cuello. – ¡AHHH!

–Relájate, todo tendrá sentido pronto…

* * *

–Mi cabeza… ¿dónde estoy? –Lucy se quejó mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos, mirando a su alrededor y notando que se encontraba en el búnker de Lisa.

–Al fin despiertas.

Lucy levantó la mirada, y vio a Leni vistiendo únicamente su bata de dormir.

–Excelente, no sería divertido si estuvieras dormida.

Lucy empezó a forcejear, pero entonces se dio cuenta que sus brazos y piernas estaban fijadas a la pared con cadenas. –Leni, ¿por qué estoy atada? ¿Qué está pasando?

–Cállate, zorra. –dijo Leni, para después ponerse frente a ella y darle una bofetada. –Si quieres que Lincoln te ame, ¡entonces debes aprender! –Leni agarró a Lucy por su bata de dormir, y de un tirón la destrozó.

– ¡E-Espera! – Lucy trató de decir algo más, pero de su boca salió un gemido de placer al sentir como su hermana empezaba a frotar su intimidad.

– ¿Quieres saber un secreto? –Leni susurró en su oído.

– ¿Q-Que?

– ¡Yo tomé la primera vez de Linky! –dijo Leni con malicia. Por supuesto que era una mentira, pero Lucy no lo sabía.

– ¡¿Qué?¡ –Lucy dijo con impresión mientras un gemido escapaba de nuevo; estaba enojada y herida por lo que acababa de escuchar. – ¡Maldita perra!

–Aw, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enojada porque no pudiste ser tú quien lo hizo sentir tanto placer que cayó rendido?

–Porque… tú… ¡TU!

–No te enojes, Lucy, después de todo, él de verdad necesita a una mujer en su vida, una mujer de verdad, y ¿adivina qué? El me… hizo… su… perra. –Leni dijo burlonamente, susurrando eso último en la oreja de Lucy.

– ¡TE VOY A MATAR! –Lucy gritó mientras empezaba a forcejear para liberarse, tratando de alcanzar a Leni con sus manos para ahorcarla y…

*SLAP*

– ¿Sabes? A Linky no le va a gustar esa actitud. –decía Leni mientras empezaba a quitarse su bata, haciendo que cayera en el suelo. – ¿Quieres ver un truco? – Leni cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, Lucy pudo notar como su clítoris empezaba a crecer hasta convertirse en un impresionante pene de 40 centímetros y unos testículos con forma de pelota de tenis. No era necesario decir que Lucy estaba aterrorizada.

– ¿C…C…Como?

– ¿Te gusta? Use una muestra del ADN de Lincoln y la mezclé con el mío, y ahora puedo hacer crecer su pene a voluntad.

–E…Espera… dijiste…

–Lo sé, es grande, ¿verdad? Esta es una réplica exacta del pene de Lincoln. ¿No ves los vellos blancos?

Lucy podía verlos, lo cual causaba que un frío recorriera su espalda y su vagina se humedeciera. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo…

–Leni… dijiste que mezclaste tu ADN… ¿Acaso Lisa te ayudó?

–Oh no, cariño, ¿quién crees que enseñó a Lisa todo lo que sabe? Soy mucho más lista de lo que aparento, y la única razón por la que no digo nada es porque me importa mucho su autoestima. –decía Leni mientras restregaba su pene contra la mejilla de Lucy. –Empieza. –Leni ordenó, pero Lucy seguía sin abrir la boca, lo cual hizo sonreír a Leni. –Tal vez necesitas una demostración…

Leni se sentó y empezó a frotar su miembro hasta que este se puso erecto. Se inclinó y empezó a lamer ligeramente la punta, para después empezar a introducirlo lo más que podía en su boca.

–_Está chupando su propio pene… pero, ¿por qué me siento…?_ – pensaba Lucy mientras sentía cómo su vagina empezaba a gotear y el fluido resbalaba por sus piernas. No podía dejar de mirar a Leni mientras ésta devoraba feroz mente su miembro.

La segunda Loud dio un fuerte gemido antes de llenar sus mejillas con su propio semen, luego de esto gateó hasta donde estaba Lucy y la obligó a abrir la boca para después dejar caer sobre ella todo lo que había salido. – ¡Tomate toda la leche de Lincoln, Lucy! –decía Leni mientras empezaba a frotar la húmeda intimidad de su hermana.

Lucy obedeció, y después de tragar todo tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

– ¿Qué tal sabe?

–… ¡delicioso! –_No puedo creer que acabo de saborear el semen de Lincoln. _Pensó Lucy con emoción.

–Buena chica Lucy, ahora abre la boca. – dijo Leni con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para poner su pene frente a la cara de Lucy.

La gótica pasó saliva y asintió antes de abrir los labios y sentir como el pene de su hermana entraba y llenaba toda su boca. Mientas tanto, Leni empezaba a gemir levemente mientras sostenía la cabeza de su hermana menor.

–Relaja tu garganta. –dijo Leni para después meter más profundo su miembro dentro de Lucy, haciéndola soltar un gemido ahogado.

Lucy obedeció y sintió como las bolas de Leni pegaban con su barbilla, mientras tanto, un bulto empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

–Oh… tu garganta es perfecta para soportar el pende de Linky… apuesto a que se divertirá mucho si puedes respirar con esto dentro de ti. –Dijo Leni mientras incrementaba la velocidad.

–¡MMMMM! –decía Lucy mientras sentía como su garganta se estiraba con cada movimiento de Leni. No se daba cuenta que había un charco debajo de ella que se hacía más grande a medida que sentía como su hermana movía sus caderas, metiendo y sacando su miembro. Para sorpresa de la gótica, empezó a escuchar la voz de Lincoln.

– ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta como meto mi pene en tu garganta, perra? –Leni susurró, imitando perfectamente la voz de Lincoln.

–HHMMM? – dijo con sorpresa la gótica, lo cual hizo que Leni sonriera.

–Lo quieres, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres sentir como la caliente y espesa semilla de tu hermano inunda tu garganta? –Leni gruñó mientras incrementaba el ritmo de sus caderas.

–¡Mmmm! ¡Mmmmm! –Lucy gemía mientras trataba de respirar por su nariz.

Leni sonrió, y después tomó a Lucy por la cabeza para liberar su carga dentro de su estómago. – ¡Tómate cada gota como la puta que eres!

Lucy hacía un esfuerzo por tomarla toda, pero un poco de esta se empezaba a salir por su boca. Podía sentir como su estómago se expandía con cada disparo de Leni.

–Bien hecho Lucy, pasaste la primera prueba. Lincoln definitivamente va a disfrutar embarazarte. –Leni gemía mientras sacaba lentamente su miembro, dando un último disparo y llenando de semen la cara de Lucy. Esta respiraba profundo en un intento de recuperar algo de aire.

–Creo que hicimos suficiente hoy.

* * *

*Al día siguiente*

Era ya la tarde cuando Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación haciendo lo que siempre hacía: leer historietas en ropa interior.

–Ah… parece que éste día va a ser calmado.

*Knock, Knock*

–Linky, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Leni desde el otro lado.

–Adelante. – dijo Lincoln sin despegar su vista del comic. Tan pronto como Leni entró, Lincoln volteó a verla para proceder a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su segunda hermana mayor usando nada más que un bikini diminuto.

– ¿Cómo me veo con mi nuevo bikini? ¿Me veo sensual? –dijo mientras daba una vuelta para mostrárselo completamente a su hermano.

–Oh… bueno… te queda perfecto. –dijo el albino con su cara totalmente sonrojada.

– ¿Qué opinas de la parte de arriba? ¿Resalta mis pechos? –decía Leni mientras usaba sus manos para levantar sus impresionantes senos copa 36 doble D frente a la cara del chico.

Lincoln se sentó en su cama con su cara aún más roja, tragó saliva mientras cruzaba sus piernas. –Uhm… sí, t-tal vez un poco.

Leni dio una seductiva sonrisa mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama, donde se acercó al albino y se dio la vuelta. – ¿Qué tal mi trasero? ¿Luce bien? –preguntaba mientras presionaba su trasero contra la cara de Lincoln.

Para este punto estaba tan sonrojado que bien podía ser un tomate; trataba con todas sus fuerzas en pensar en algo que lo mantuviera calmado.

–Linky, mi entrepierna se siente extraña, ¿podrías revisarla? – Leni estiró el cordón que mantenía la parte de abajo del bikini en su lugar, dejando a Lincoln con una hermosa vista de su húmeda y rosada intimidad.

– ¡L-Leni! –gimió Lincoln mientras sentía como se empezaba a formar un bulto dentro de sus calzoncillos. Leni lo notó rápidamente, por lo que metió su mano dentro de la prenda. –L-Leni, ¿qué h-haces?

–Te hago sentir mejor, estoy aliviando tu dolor. –dijo Leni mientras examinaba el miembro de Lincoln y lo sostenía con su mano.

Lincoln dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa; se sentía un poco extraño, como si algo dentro de él empezara a despertar, pero luego de que su hermana liberara completamente a la bestia de su prisión, esa sensación se intensificó hasta que sintió que "eso" despertaba completamente.

–Linky~ ¿Quieres mi culo? Puedes tenerlo y hacer con él lo que tú quieras, pero mi virginidad está reservada para alguien más, mientras tanto, puedes divertirte con la puerta trasera. – decía Leni mientras agitaba su trasero frente a Lincoln. Sintió una nalgada, y al voltear a ver a su hermano, notó que su mirada era completamente diferente.

Era una de hambre y lujuria.

–Tienes muchas agallas, ¿sabes, Leni? Detesto cuando este lado de mi sale a la luz, el lado de mí que hace que mis deseos carnales salgan libres… y un lado que Ronnie Anne realmente ama. – gruñó al mismo tiempo que le daba una fuerte nalgada a la rubia. –Y eres valiente al decirme que solo tome tu culo usando un atuendo como ese.

–P… Por favor no, Linky, lo siento, me quiero ir. –decía Leni fingiendo su voz, pero Lincoln no lo sabía.

–…está bien… ¡pero será después de que me divierta con tu trasero! –dijo Lincoln mientras inmovilizaba a Leni enterrando su cara contra las sábanas; con una mano la sostenía para que no hiciera nada mientras que al mismo tiempo frotaba su pene contra su trasero, y con la otra apretaba fuertemente uno de sus senos.

Leni soltó un gemido al sentir cómo el peliblanco empezaba a lamer su trasero, recorriendo con su lengua cada centímetro mientras con una mano lo apretaba fuertemente. Luego de degustar a la rubia, posicionó su pene en la entrada.

–Me voy a asegurar de que no te puedas sentar por una semana…

–¡No Lincoln, me gusta sentarme!

– ¡No me importa! – exclamaba Lincoln mientras penetraba a Leni con toda su fuerza.

– ¡AHHHH! –gritó Leni mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, un bulto empezaba a formarse en su abdomen, lo cual hizo que Lincoln sonriera maliciosamente.

– ¡Tú me lo pediste y aquí lo tienes! – decía Lincoln mientras empezaba a sacarla lentamente, para después volver a meterla con fuerza mientras Leni apretaba los dientes. –Que buen trasero, aguantaste más que Ronnie Anne.

Si Lincoln hubiera volteado, hubiese alcanzado a ver una cámara en uno de los rincones del cuarto; dicha cámara estaba conectado a un sistema de vigilancia ubicado en el búnker donde Lucy se encontraba con sus miembros extendidos y encadenados a la pared, de manera que le impedían tocarse mientras presenciaba lo que ocurría en la habitación.

– ¡Linky¡… mi trasero… se siente…–decía Leni con su lengua de fuera mientras Lincoln seguía penetrándola sin piedad.

–Lo sé, es increíble…–dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa. –No puedo creer que fueras tan puta para venir y exhibir tu cuerpo frente a tu propio hermano.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy enferma y solo tú me puedes curar! –Leni exclamó mientras cambiaba de posición y se colocaba sobre el peliblanco, al mismo tiempo se inclinaba hacia adelante para darle un profundo beso en la boca.

Lincoln le devolvió el beso, y mientas sus lenguas se enredaban dentro de sus bocas incrementó la velocidad.

Leni fue la que rompió el beso, dejando un hilo de saliva de boca a boca y jadeando para respirar. – ¡Lincoln, puedo sentir que estas a punto de venirte! ¡Hazlo en mi trasero!

– ¡No me digas que hacer! – gruñó Lincoln para después sacar su pene y empezar a frotarlo.

– ¡No, por favor! ¡Córrete en mi trasero!

–Vas a dejar de decirme qué hacer si lo hago, ¿verdad?

– ¡Sí! – dijo Leni mientras asentía rápidamente. Lincoln sonrió con malicia, luego embistió salvajemente a Leni para después liberar su carga dentro de ella. –¡AHHHH! ¡LINKY!

Lincoln apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo su semilla se desbordaba dentro de la cavidad anal de Leni. Cuando acabó, sacó su miembro y colapsó en su cama. –…Leni… yo lo… siento… n-n-no sé qué me pasó… yo…–dijo una vez que recuperó el aliento.

–No… no te preocupes Lincoln… me divertí mucho. –Leni dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía su ropa para vestirse, no sin antes darle su tanga a Lincoln. –Un regalo, por ser todo un encanto. –la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir del cuarto.

Lincoln miró mientras Leni salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta, luego miró la tanga mientras la frotaba, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela en sus manos.

* * *

–Oh, Lucy~–masculló Leni al ver a la gótica retorciéndose sobre un charco de sus propios jugos.

–Leni… Leni por favor suéltame… ¡esto quema! – gritaba la gótica mientras intentaba cruzar sus piernas para calmar un poco la sensación.

– ¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería? – preguntó Leni en un tono de inocencia.

–Leni yo… ¡Lo necesito! ¡Necesito sentir el sabor de su pene! ¡Por favor, tráelo, necesito que me folle! – suplicó Lucy, lo cual hizo a Leni molestarse.

– ¡CALLATE! – Leni caminó hacia ella y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Luego, abrió su boca a la fuerza y escupió dentro de esta. –Creo que necesito recordarte tu lugar: Tú, la basura, los gusanos dentro de la basura, mi apestosa montaña de mierda, yo, y entonces Lincoln… ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?

–Pero… pero tú dijiste…

–Cariño, te dije que te iba a ayudar y eso estoy haciendo. Sabes, yo también me fijé en Lincoln hace años, pero nunca hice mi movimiento. Por eso, cuando miré que tenía toneladas de porno guardadas en su computadora me di cuenta que lo que quería era una esclava obediente, ¡y eso le voy a dar! –gritó para después sonreír maliciosamente. –Y una buena esclava hace lo que su amo le dice sin cuestionar.

Lucy pasó saliva. Estaba asustada, pero de alguna manera esto le excitaba.

–Oh, y no creo que vayas a ser la única a la que vaya a convertir en esclava… cuando todo esté preparado, toda mujer… que no sea fea o demasiado vieja, ¡va a implorar por ser la puta de mi querido Linky! –dijo Leni. Lucy no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con una expresión de shock en su cara.

–Pero… pero…

–Después de todo, mi hermanito se merece lo mejor; mientras más grande su harem, más feliz será.

–Pero… pero…

– ¡¿PERO QUE?! – Leni rugió, haciendo que Lucy se asustara mientras escurrían más de sus fluidos en el suelo. – ¡¿Hay algún problema?!

–Qué hay de… ¿qué hay de mi amor por él? ¿Acaso eso no importa? ¿ACASO TE IMPORTÓ MI PROBLEMA PARA EMPEZAR? –Lucy gritó mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Leni simplemente la miró con una mirada comprensiva.

–Lucy, cariño, por supuesto que me importa, después de todo prometí el ayudarte y eso estoy haciendo. Además, puede que seas la última en la jerarquía, pero tú serás su primera vez.

¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú dijiste que fuiste su primera vez! –Lucy gritó, pero al ver la maligna mirada que Leni lanzaba hacia ella se arrepintió.

–Acaso… tú… ¿me llamaste mentirosa? –dijo Leni con un susurro que aterró a Lucy.

–B-Bueno…–Lucy fue interrumpida por Leni, quien le dio una bofetada todavía más fuerte que las anteriores.

– ¡CONTESTA, ESCLAVA!

–N… N… ¡No!

– ¿NO QUE?

–No… ¿ama? – Lucy dijo con temor.

–Mucho mejor. –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de Lucy. –Además, no estaba mintiendo, solo quería asegurarme de algo. Necesitaba ver si estabas genuinamente enamorada de él y que no se tratara de solamente atracción. Yo no fui su primera vez, pero tal vez lo sea, y voy a hacerlo con él frente a ti sólo para dejarte en claro quién manda. ¿Quisieras ver eso, Lucy?

– ¡No! ¡Por favor no!

– ¡Entonces dilo! ¡Di que vas a ser una buena chica, por que verte suplicar me pone caliente! –decía Leni mientras al mismo tiempo su pene empezaba a mostrarse.

– ¡Por favor, ama! ¡Por favor no tome su primera vez! – Lucy imploraba con la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Hm… No lo haré, pero sólo si dices lo que quiero escuchar.

–Seré una buena esclava… lo prometo. –decía Lucy mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de derrota y sumisión.

Leni sonrió. –Buena chica, Lucy, te has ganado un premio. –Leni puso su pene frente a la gótica, quien al oír a la rubia acercarse abrió los ojos y levantó la vista para ver su recompensa. –Empieza.

–Sí, ama. –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su boca con la lengua de fuera.

*FIN DE LA SEMANA UNO, COMIENZO DE LA SEMANA 2*

Lucy gemía como una perra en celo mientras se metía sus dedos con un ritmo rápido. _El ardor… no se detiene… _pensó mientras se corría sobre el suelo, formando un charco. Luego de acabar, se puso en cuatro y empezó a rodear el charco. _Tengo que limpiar esto o mi ama se va a enfadar._

–Oh Lucy, tengo un regalo para ti. –dijo Leni, y Lucy se puso de pie para caminar hacia ella.

– ¿De qué se trata, ama?

–Ya que has sido una buena chica, quiero mostrarte a alguien que no tiene lugar en nuestra jerarquía. De hecho, está más debajo de ti, y todo lo que esté por debajo de ti, ¡será tu juguete! – Leni guió a Lucy hacia un cuarto, una vez que llegaron, Lucy palideció al ver su sorpresa.

–Lucy, quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Becky. –Leni decía mientras Lucy abría sus ojos como platos detrás de su fleco. La adolescente estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, y un líquido blanco que la gótica conocía bien escurría de sus tres orificios.

–¿Semen? – dijo Becky con una voz quebrada.

–L…Leni, ¿qué le hiciste?

– ¿Recuerdas la fiesta que hizo Lori el viernes pasado?

–Sí.

–Bueno, Becky pensó que era una buena idea seducir a Lincoln, y habría tomado su virginidad si no fuera porque yo interrumpí. Verás, Lucy, empecé a entrenarte porque eres mi hermana y te amo, pero, ¿Becky? Bueno, digamos que luego de 3 horas conmigo fueron suficientes para enseñarle una lección.

Lucy pasó saliva al oír cómo Leni sonreía perversamente. Estaba preocupada por el hecho de que Leni estaba siendo "amable" con ella aún con todo lo que le ha hecho, lo cual la hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo será Leni cuando de verdad se enoja? No lo quería saber, y ciertamente no quería ser la persona que lo causara.

– ¡CERDO, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! – Gritó Leni, y entonces Becky se acercó a ella caminando en cuatro.

– ¿Semen? – dijo Becky, luego de dar un ladrido de perro.

–Rueda. –Ordenó Leni y Becky obedeció. –Siéntate.

Becky se levantó del suelo y se sentó.

–Bien, ahora abre.

Becky ladró y en seguida abrió grande la boca, y Leni, sin previo aviso, liberó un enorme tronco en la boca de la chica… (¿Qué? Ustedes sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo desde empezaron a leer este fic. Además, yo les advertí que las cosas se iban a poner oscuras)

Lucy se mantuvo quieta mientras veía a Becky engullendo el desperdicio como si nada.

–Buen cerdo. – dijo Leni mientras su pene empezaba a crecer. –Ahora come esto.

Becky asintió para después empezar a comer el miembro de la rubia.

–Buen cerdo. ¡Hazlo más fuerte y tal vez te recompense con mi semen! –dijo Leni mientras tomaba la cabeza de Becky, a lo que ésta aceleraba el ritmo. – ¿Ves, Lucy? Este es un cerdo, y los cerdos merecen ser castigados…– comentó Leni con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Solo recuerda que… si alguna vez tratas de ponerte sobre mí…– Leni miró con frialdad a Lucy, la cual sintió cómo un frío recorría su espalda. –…te convertiré en un cerdo. – dijo esto último con un susurro, lo cual acabó de aterrar a la gótica. Leni gimió mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba su pene de la boca de Becky, liberando su carga en el suelo y formando un charco de tamaño mediano.

– ¡SEMEN! ¡SEMEN! – Becky exclamó para después arrastrarse hasta el charco y comenzar a lamer frenéticamente el líquido blanco.

–Eso es, cerdo… ¡Limpia el desastre de tu ama! – decía Leni mientras caminaba hasta un pequeño anaquel de dónde sacó una jeringa llena de un líquido verde. –Lucy, se buena e inmovilízala. –Leni dijo en ese firme y dulce tono que (como cualquier fan del anime podría descifrar) significaba que estaba molesta.

–S… Sí, ama. –Lucy caminó hacia la chica destrozada, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, Becky comenzó a gruñir y a tirar mordidas hacia ella.

– ¿Qué sucede, Lucy?

–Mi ama, ella… está tratando de morderme.

–Hm… es cierto. ¡Sé asertiva Lucy, demuéstrale que ella es inferior a ti!

Lucy respiró profundo. – ¡COMPORTATE, CEDRO! – Lucy gritó, haciendo que Becky lloriqueara como perro ante la señal de dominio.

– ¡Buen trabajo Lucy! Te recompensaré luego, ahora sostenla.

Lucy obedeció e inmovilizó a Becky. Luego, Leni se acercó con la jeringa e inyectó a la pelirroja en el cuello.

Becky gritó fuertemente al sentir cómo el líquido corría por su torrente sanguíneo.

–Leni… ¿Qué inyectaste en ella?

–Oh nada, solo algo para que nunca olvide lo que es. – Becky de la nada empezó a aumentar su altura, su piel empezó a volverse rosa, sus pechos crecieron de unos simples copa D a unos impresionantes copa J, su trasero aumento al mismo tiempo que salía una cola con forma de resorte en la base de la columna, su nariz empezó a deformarse hasta convertirse en una nariz porcina y sus orejas se contrajeron en su cabeza mientras que eran reemplazadas por unas grandes orejas de cerdo. (Para mejores referencias, fue transformada en un Orco de la Monster Girl Encyclopedia).

– ¡OH POR DIOS! –Lucy exclamó al tiempo que retrocedía para alejarse de la creación de su hermana.

–Verás Lucy… chicas como Becky que piensan que pueden tomar lo que quieran y tener sexo con quienes les venga en gana… no son más que cerdos esperando a ser devoradas por el Alfa dominante y su confiable Beta…–Leni caminó hacia la nueva Becky; apretó sus senos, haciendo que empezara a lactar mientras la nueva creación gemía. –Ya había roto su mente, pero con el suero que le inyecté… bueno, ya ni siquiera sabe su propio nombre. Todo lo que sabe es una cosa y solo una: su único fin es ser preñada… tengo varios sueros más con efectos similares y permanentes. Lucy, sabes que te amo demasiado, pero… odiaría tener que recurrir a esto. Becky no podría importarme menos, pero moriría si tuviera que usar esto en ti…

–S… S… *OINK* ¿Semen? –Becky chilló mientras lamia la pierna de Leni, haciendo que la última la mirara con enojo.

– ¡Aléjate de mí, puerco! ¡No mereces nada! Lucy, ve hacia el otro cuarto para que podamos iniciar con tu entrenamiento diario.

–Sí, ama. –Lucy hizo una reverencia para después alejarse mientras escuchaba a Becky chillar.

* * *

*MÁS TARDE*

Lucy estaba atada a una cama en el momento en el que Leni caminó hacia ella con su pene erecto y listo para atacar.

–Muy bien Lucy, hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente. – Leni chasqueó los dedos, y entonces 7 Lenis más salieron de entre las sombras; cada una con un pene erecto. –Mis clones va a usar cada hoyo de tu cuerpo excepto tu vagina, y me refiero a CADA HOYO.

Los clones rodearon a Lucy; uno de ellos la levantó para introducir de golpe su pene en su trasero. – ¡AHH! – Lucy fue interrumpida cuando otro de ellos introdujo su pene en su boca.

– ¡Oh si, tómalo todo! – gritó el clon usando la voz de Lincoln, entonces otro clon llegó e introdujo su pene en su oreja derecha.

– ¡Un buen lavado cerebral es lo que necesita! – El clon decía mientras que Lucy abría los ojos como platos y apretaba los dientes.

– ¡OYE TEN CUIDADO! – gritó el clon al tiempo que otro tomaba la oreja izquierda de la gótica.

– ¡A un lado, es mi turno! – los clones empezaron a rodearla mientras que uno levantó su cabeza e introdujo su pene en su fosa nasal izquierda.

– ¡¿MMMMM?!

– ¡Oigan, déjenme algo! – Pronto Lucy sintió como otro clon usaba su fosa nasal derecha. – ¡Diablos, esto está apretado!

–Excelente chicas, pero recuerden que solamente Lincoln puede usar su vagina. –decía Leni mientras el último clon clavaba violentamente su pene dentro del trasero de Lucy.

–Sí señora. –Dijeron al unísono mientras empezaban a penetras a Lucy por cada hoyo que tenía. Esto no le importaba a Lucy, lo que la volvía loca era que todos estaban usando la voz de Lincoln, haciéndola imaginarse que es Lincoln quinen está le haciendo todo eso.

– ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡LINCOLN!

–¡ES SUFICIENTE! – Leni gritó, y los clones se alejaron de Lucy mientras se corrían sobre su cuerpo.

La gótica respiraba profundamente, cada que jalaba aire soltaba un gemido y sus piernas temblaban.

–Lucy, dime ¿a quién sirves?

–L… L… Lincoln…

–Y ¿por qué lo sirves?

–Para ser… su perra…

–Y entonces, ¿qué pasa si alguna otra chica tratara de alejarlo? ¿Qué harías?

–Romper su mente… y convertirla en una perra más para Lincoln…

Leni sonrió. –Sabes, no creí que te romperías en dos semanas, pero no importa ahora… estás lista, ahora dime ¿cómo son las cosas aquí?

–Yo, la basura, los gusanos en la basura, tus montones de mierda, tu, y Lincoln.

–Buena chica.

*FIN DE LA SEMANA 2 – INICIO DE LA SEMANA 3*

–Muy bien Lucy, lo has hecho muy bien a lo largo de tu entrenamiento, y creo que es hora de tu examen final. –decía Leni al mismo tiempo que Lucy le daba una felación. –Pero será luego de que me hagas acabar.

–Sí ama, en seguida. –dijo Lucy para después empezar a hacerlo más rápido.

–Así se hace… ¡cómelo todo y no pares! –gruñó Leni mientras tomaba a Lucy por el cabello. – ¡Oh sí! – Leni se corrió en la boca de Lucy, llenándola con su semen. –Abre.

Lucy retrocedió y abrió la boca, mostrándole a Leni su boca llena de la semilla de la rubia.

– ¡Ahora trágalo!

Lucy obedeció, lamiéndose los labios para no desperdiciar ni una gota y abriendo la boca de nuevo.

–Excelente. Ahora vamos con Linky.

* * *

*Lincoln*

Lincoln se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo en la concina completamente sólo. _Leni y Lucy están ocupadas,_ _Clyde se fue por dos semanas y Ronnie Anne tampoco está en la ciudad, que aburrido estoy. _

– ¿Lincoln? –llamó Leni desde el marco de la entrada al comedor.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Quieres algo de compañía?

–Uh… si, eso creo… ¿No me harás tener sexo anal de nuevo, verdad?

–Awww. ¿Alguien pensó en mí en la escuela?

–B-Bueno… tal vez… un poco. – dijo Lincoln mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

–Que adorable. – dijo Leni. Lincoln trató de desviar la mirada, pero en eso notó que la rubia tenía una correa en su mano.

– ¿Sacarás a Charles a pasear?

–No precisamente, pero adivina que, ¡Te tengo una nueva mascota! – dijo Leni con entusiasmo para luego dar un tirón a la correa. –Ven aquí y di hola.

Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su nueva "mascota", quien resultó ser Lucy. Estaba completamente desnuda excepto por un collar alrededor de su cuello que tenía escrito "Perra". – ¡¿L-L-Leni, qué significa esto?!

–Ella es tu nueva mascota, ¿te gusta?

Lucy se arrastró hasta él y comenzó a lamer su entrepierna, aun cuando todavía tenía puestos sus pantalones.

–P-Pero… ¡NO! ¡Leni! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – exclamó Lincoln mientras sentía cómo Lucy desabrochaba sus pantalones con su boca. ¡Lucy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!

–Lucy quiere complacer a su amo. – gimió la gótica.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Ya la escuchaste Linky, te quiere complacer. Yo solamente la entrené, ¡y ahora es tu pequeña esclava! –Leni exclamó con alegría mientras Lincoln sentía como Lucy sacaba su pene de sus pantalones, causando que éste empezara a levantarse.

– ¡Lucy, detente ahora!

Lucy retrocedió y lo miró con tristeza. – ¿Mi amo no me quiere?

–N-No es eso…–

– ¿Entonces qué es, Linky? Pensé que te alegraría tu sorpresa…

–Bueno, es solo que… uh… tengo mucho en que pensar.

–Sólo quise hacer algo bueno por ti. ¿Es eso algo malo? – dijo Leni con tristeza.

Lincoln suspiró. –No lo es Leni, y realmente lo aprecio, pero-¡ahh! – Lincoln fue interrumpido al sentir cómo Lucy engullía su miembro entero. Empezó a gemir mientras Lucy empezó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo.

–Oooooh, ¡parece que Lucy se está divirtiendo! – exclamó feliz Leni mientras Lincoln se agarraba de la mesa.

– ¡Oh Lucy, sigue así! –La boca de Lucy empezaba a sentirse pequeña a medida que su miembro crecía. Mientras la gótica continuaba complaciendo a su amo, Lincoln sentía que algo dentro de él despertaba, algo fuerte. – ¡Hazlo más profundo Lucy, quiero venirme en tu estómago! – gruñó el peliblanco obteniendo como respuesta un gemido de Lucy, quien introdujo el pene de su hermano más profundo en su garganta.

– ¡AHHH! – Gritó Lincoln mientras sostenía con ambas manos la cabeza de Lucy, corriéndose dentro de ella.

– ¡No te atrevas a derramar ni una gota! –Leni gruñó. Lucy se esforzó para tragarlo todo, pero al ser una gran cantidad tuvo problemas para hacerlo.

–Ya la oíste… tómalo todo. –Dijo Lincoln. Lucy obedeció, y empezó a pasar el líquido lento pero seguro. Una vez que acabó, Lincoln sacó su pene de su boca. –Lo siento Lucy… hay veces en las que pierdo el control…

–El semen del… amo es… delicioso…– susurró Lucy, lo cual hizo que Lincoln se pusiera duro de nuevo.

–Adelante Linky. – susurró Leni. –Está ansiosa de que tomes su virginidad.

Lincoln pasó saliva mientras se ponía nervioso. Miró a Lucy, y ella le devolvía una mirada de súplica con sus ojos rojos. –P-Pero… es muy grande… no sé si…

– ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR AMO! ¡LO NECESITO! –Lucy suplicó. Rodó sobre su espalda y abrió las piernas para mostrarle su intimidad a su hermano.

–Adelante Linky, no le diré a nadie, lo prometo.

Lincoln asintió antes de soltar un gran suspiro. –Está bien, sólo asegúrate de que nadie venga.

Leni asintió para después ir a asegurar todas las puertas y cubrir todas las ventanas.

– ¿Estás segura de esto, Lucy? Va a ser duro…

–Sí amo, de verdad deseo esto, por favor tome mi virginidad y hágame suya. –Lucy respondió, y Lincoln acercó su pene hacia su entrada.

–Está bien… ¡aquí voy! – Lincoln penetró a Lucy, entrando en ella lentamente mientras una línea de sangre empezaba a escurrir.

–Es… muy grande…– Lucy susurraba. Estaba feliz por el hecho de que había sido su hermano el que había sido su primera vez.

–Te daré un poco de tiempo antes de moverme.

–Amo… estoy… estoy lista.

– ¿Segura?

–Sí.

Lincoln empezó a sentir esa misma sensación de hace poco, donde su mente se nubla y se olvida de todo lo demás que lo rodea. Sacó lentamente su pene antes de embestir de nuevo a Lucy, quien soltó un audible gemido mientras un bulto empezaba a formarse en su abdomen.

– ¡Así se hace Linky! ¡Demuéstrale quién manda! – animó Leni al peliblanco. Luego de esto jaló una silla y se sentó, para después llevar su mano derecha a su entrepierna y su mano izquierda bajo su blusa y acariciando sus senos. Mientras tanto, Lincoln continuaba embistiendo a la gótica salvajemente; Lucy podía sentir como con cada embestida su mente se ponía cada vez más y más en blanco.

– ¡Estás mucho más apretada que Ronnie Anne!

– ¿De verdad soy mejor que ella, amo?

– ¡Sí, mucho mejor y por mucho! –Lincoln gimió, y luego de esto se inclinó para besar apasionadamente a Lucy.

_Vaya, Lucy de verdad lo está disfrutando_ Pensó Leni al tiempo que se masturbaba ante tal show.

– ¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Estoy a punto de venirme!

¡No te atrevas a venirte antes, Lucy, tu amo debe hacerlo primero! –Ordenó Leni para después sentarse sobre la cara de Lucy, obligándola a que le hiciera sexo oral.

– ¡Leni… quiero que te corras con nosotros… voy a esperar a que Lucy acabe contigo…– gimió Lincoln, haciendo que la rubia sonriera ante tal consideración. Siguieron en el acto por aproximadamente treinta minutos hasta que Lincoln soltó un fuerte gemido, liberando su cálida y pegajosa carga dentro de Lucy. Leni hizo lo mismo, haciéndolo al mismo tiempo que Lucy. Con un gesto de cansancio, Lincoln sacó su pene para caer de espaldas en el suelo.

–Leni… aprecio lo que hiciste por mí… pero… ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer! – Lincoln gruñó con cansancio, y Leni simplemente asintió.

–De acuerdo Lincoln, lo prometo. – dijo la rubia mientras cruzaba sus dedos.

* * *

*MAS TARDE*

Leni se encontraba en el sofá leyendo una revista; aunque sus ojos estaban en los artículos, su mente estaba ocupada en otros asuntos. _Hm… Linky no estará satisfecho sólo con Lucy… debe de haber más chicas ahí afuera para que yo las pueda romper… él es muy dócil para hacerlo… pero, ¿quién?_

Mientras Leni trataba de pensar en algunas candidatas, su atención fue desviada hacia Luna y Sam, quienes pasaron junto a ella. –Hola Luna, hola Sam.

–Hola Leni, Sam y yo vinimos por la libreta de canciones que dejé aquí esta mañana. –Luna comentó, y ambas chicas subieron escaleras arriba. Ninguna de ellas notó la sonrisa malévola que se posaba en los labios de Leni. –Espero que estén listas chicas, porque para cuando acabe con ustedes, _Lincoln´s gonna rock you like a Hurricane._

*EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LUNA*

– ¿Tuviste suerte, Moonshine? – dijo Sam al tiempo que abría un baúl.

–Nope, nein, negativo camarada, ¿dónde demonios habré puesto esa libreta? –Luna suspiró mientras se inclinaba para buscar debajo de la cama de Luan. Casi en ese instante, ambas escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

– ¿Luna? Creo que encontré lo que buscabas. –dijo Leni desde el otro lado.

– ¡Muchas gracias hermana! – dijo Luna mientras ella y Sam caminaban hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como la abrieron, un gas verde fue rociado en sus caras. Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo, mientras Leni entraba al cuarto con la libreta en mano.

–Luna, Luna, Luna… No tengo idea de porqué decidiste combinar tu diario con tu libreta de canciones. –Leni pasaba las páginas de la libreta, deteniéndose en una en específico y sonriendo. –Oh, pobre Sammykins, siento pena por ti.

*EN EL BUNKER*

La primera en despertar fue Luna, quien abrió lentamente los ojos mientras soltaba un quejido. Cuando recobró el sentido, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su habitación –¿Dónde demonios estoy? – preguntaba con una voz poco audible dado que aún se sentía algo cansada. Miró a donde se encontraba Sam, quien también acababa de recobrar el conocimiento. –Luna… ¿dónde estamos? Y…– comenzó a decir la rubia, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo ponerse roja. – ¡¿Por qué estamos desnudas?!

Luna igual se puso roja al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, y desvió la mirada. Luego de unos momentos se escucharon unos pasos.

– ¡Me alegra que hayan despertado! – dijo Leni con alegría. Luna notó que la rubia sostenía un disco en su mano. –Leni, ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó Luna.

–En el bunker de Lisa, tontita ¡Las voy a convertir en esclavas para Linky! –exclamó Leni con alegría. Ambas chicas… tomaron la noticia como ya intuiste que lo harían.

– ¡MALDITA ENFERMA! – gritó Sam.

– ¡CUANDO BAJE DE AQUÍ TE VOY A MATAR! – exclamó con furia Luna.

– ¡ME VOY A ASEGURAR DE QUE NUNCA TENGAS HIJOS MALDITA PERRA! – dijeron ambas al unísono.

Sin embargo, Leni tomó los insultos como si nada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. –Sus amenazas me excitan... además, no estás en posición de decirme nada Sam, no luego de lo que Luna hizo. – dijo Leni sin dejar de sonreír, causando que Luna sudara de los nervios. ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Luna nunca intentaría algo tan enfermo como convertirme en la esclava de su hermano! – exclamó Sam, lo cual causó que Leni se riera por lo bajo.

–Ah, ¿no? Luna, se linda y dile a Sam cómo violaste a su hermanito… ¿Simon, no es así? –Dijo Leni. Sam por su parte miró horrorizada a Luna, quien entró en pánico. – ¡¿Qué?! Luna, ella está mintiendo, ¿verdad?

–¡C-C-Claro que está mintiendo! ¡Ella sigue siendo una idiota que no sabe de lo que habla! –Exclamó Luna, ignorando la mirada suplicante de Sam, quien trataba de no creer que su novia haría algo como eso.

–¿Estoy mintiendo? ¿Acaso tu estúpida hermana rubia que no sabe cuánto es dos más dos es la que está mintiendo? – Leni caminó hasta una computadora con el CD en mano, luego de presionar unos botones, abrió la bandeja de CD y lo insertó.

*EN LA PANTALLA*

El hermano menor de Sam está parado dentro de la ducha mientras usa sus manos para cubrir su entrepierna con nerviosismo. –Uhm… Luna estás… ¿estás segura de que esto es una buena idea? – preguntó el chico, entonces Luna entra con él y deja caer su toalla, revelado su cuerpo desnudo.

–No te preocupes, chico, me voy a hacer cargo de ti…–dijo mientras retiraba las manos del chico. Simon, siendo el chico listo que es, trató de detenerla. – ¡Luna no! Yo… no… ¡no quiero hacer esto! – dijo Simon, pero para su mala suerte, Luna lo inmovilizó sosteniéndolo contra la pared de la ducha con una sonrisa siniestra. – ¡Que mal, porque ahora eres todo mío! –Luna susurró en su oreja mientras que el chico empezaba a llorar. La castaña lo obligó a recostarse mientras el agua los golpeaba a ambos. –Adelante, llora todo lo que quieras porque nadie te va a oír… –dijo Luna, entonces procedió a (por la falta de un mejor término) manchar su inocencia.

*SAM*

Sam estaba en total silencio; no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

–Tú… lo violaste… tú… lo… violaste… ¡TE APROVECHASTE DE MI HERMANITO MALDITA PUTA! –gritó Sam con cólera, lo cual hizo que Luna empezara a llorar. – ¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA TUVIMOS QUE LLEVAR A SIMON AL HOSPITAL!... ¡Nos dijeron que lo que haya sido lo que le ocurrió… lo traumatizó profundamente!... ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDE HABLAR Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA MALDITA ZORRA! – Sam gritaba con una furia ciega, mientras Luna solamente bajaba su mirada con vergüenza. – ¡SAM POR FAVOR, PERDONAME! No quería llegar tan lejos pero… ¡ESTABA CANSADA DE ESPERAR!

– ¡¿ESPERAR PARA QUÉ?! ¡¿ESPERAR HASTA CASARNOS LUEGO DE QUE HICIMOS UN VOTO DE NO HACER NADA SEXUAL HASTA ENTONCES?!... Te odio Lunella Janet Loud… ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO MERECES LLORAR O SI QUIERA DECIR QUE LO LAMENTAS Y ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO! – Sam gritó. Leni por su parte disfrutaba el show, todo estaba saliendo como ella esperaba. – ¡Excelente! Ahora es tiempo de ejecutar la fase dos…– dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

Wow, parece que Luna tenía unos cuantos esqueletos en el armario y Lucy es la esclava de Lincoln. En el siguiente capítulo veremos lo que Leni les tiene preparados a Luna y Sam luego de la bomba que dejó caer, desvelando que Luna violó al hermanito de Sam.

* * *

Vaya... esto me tomó más de lo que pensé.

Quisiera agradecer a Geo Soul por acceder a que tradujera la que, en mi opinión es, la mejor historia que ha escrito. Dejo el enlace a la historia original: 13180316/1/Lincoln-s-Reign

Si les gustó la historia, siéntanse libres de darle a follow, favorite y dejar una review.

Criptograma: E'H LTND ILETJ QBEG RPVFZGP E NLYP DLZ BLTPD


End file.
